Overleg:Het Land van de Vrijheid
Dus ik heb: *7 maart - af #De Herstichting *10 maart *11 maart - af #De Grote Vijf *12 maart *13 maart - af #Gouden Maanden - publiceren eerste deel boek *14 maart *15 maart - af #Reus Zwakt af *16 maart *17 maart - af #Donkere maanden - publiceren tweede deel boek *18 maart - *19 maart - af #De Decembercrisis *20 maart - *21 maart - af #Vernieuwing Blijft Uit *22 maart - af #Weg Naar De Hereniging *23 maart - *24 maart - De Grote Dag - publiceren, als heel boek (+lay-out, opmaak, afbeeldingen) 6 mrt 2008 16:08 (UTC) Knap + uitgever Knap! Leuk idee en ik zie dat je het goed zal doen. Vergeet het deze keer niet af te werken :) dat is al meermaals jouw probleempje gebleken. Succes alvast en ik hoop dat ik het snel zal kunnen lezen! Trouwens, ik zie dat je nog geen uitgever hebt. Wat zou je er van denken dat we je bestseller bij onze uitgeverij (Esdoorntje) uitgeven? 7 mrt 2008 07:00 (UTC) :Lol, dat had ik ook in gedachten . Ik vind het goed, op voorwaarde dat jullie een mooie kaft kunnen maken ;-) 7 mrt 2008 13:55 (UTC) ::Dat kan. Wat wens je? 7 mrt 2008 15:11 (UTC) :::'k Weet niet.. improviseer maar ;-) Iets wat Libertas symboliseert.. en misschien ook Libertas' verjaardag. 7 mrt 2008 15:35 (UTC) ::::Pff, ik vind wel iets. Misschien wel niet voor vandaag (werken...) of morgen (hotelschool en zaterdagavond hopelijk eens weg met de vriendin). Misschien zondag, al moet ik nog 'n paar 'seal'tjes maken ook 7 mrt 2008 15:36 (UTC) :::::Geen probleem, als het maar voor 21 maart is ;-) 7 mrt 2008 17:13 (UTC) Hier staat hij, thumb|220px|That's him uw uitgever. Ik heb een ontwerp klaar, en voor ik het upload, even kort beschrijven: * Bovenaan, in lichtgrijs, klein lettertype "Uitgeverij Esdoorntje" * Onderaan, zelfde lettertype "Alexandru Latin" * Centraal van boven in datzelfde grijs, maar een ander lettertype "Het Land van de Vrijheid", mooi, al zeg ik het zelf * En dan uiteindelijk, staat er een kleine, rode, arend (dezelfde vanop dé vlag), rechtsonder 'Het Land van de Vrijheid' Ikzelf vind het erg geslaagd, ik zal 't nu uploaden en dan kan je zelf eens kijken hé. 11 mrt 2008 07:43 (UTC) :Dit is hem dus >>> : 11 mrt 2008 07:48 (UTC) Huh? "Let op! Het is zo gedaan om je te blijven interesseren, maar het boek zelf gaat heel anders worden!" :Wat bedoel je hier juist mee? Ik snap'em niet helemaal... 13 mrt 2008 21:55 (UTC) ::Had mss wat beter moeten formuleren.. maar iig, dat het veeeeeel uitgebreider wordt, dat er een andere lay-out komt, enz. Dat de échte tekst nog niet te lezen is. 14 mrt 2008 12:13 (UTC) :::Wanneer zijn jullie ermee klaar ? Moonkitten 14 mrt 2008 12:15 (UTC) ::::24 maart. 14 mrt 2008 12:27 (UTC) :::::Welkom hier trouwens . 14 mrt 2008 12:28 (UTC) ::::::Bedankt, ik had nu niet bepaald een comité verwacht om me te verwelkomen maar ik vind het leuk dat er toch iemand nota van neemt dat ik een OP maakte. Zo weten jullie meteen hoe oud ik ben. Ik vind het mooi dat er jongeren zijn die zich nog dromen hebben. Vandaar mijn regelmatige bezoekjes aan jullie site. Ik zal ook wel eens iets actief bijdragen, maar eerst even positioneren, met een knipoog. Moonkitten 14 mrt 2008 12:42 (UTC) :Puik werk, een hele boterham en veel tijd heb je hieraan besteed. Ik vind het Naranja ¿Lars Washington? 2 jun 2008 13:05 (UTC) :( 24 mrt 2008 10:44 (UTC) Verfilming Beste Na het lezen van het eerste deel van uw boek en na overleg binnen de studio hebben we beslist om uw boek te verfilmen. Daarom vragen wij u of u het ziet zitten om de rechten van dit boek te verkopen. U mag zelf het scenario schrijven en u zal nadrukkelijk vermeld worden. Indien u interesse heeft mag u dat hier steeds melden. Pax Studios, 7 jun 2008 17:03 (UTC) :Wow, dat lijkt me een heel goed idee! Ik zou graag al in de naam van en:Heritage Studios (al moet ik nog toestemming daarvoor aan mijn baas vragen :P) vragen of de productie daarna in Lovia kan verschijnen als een samenwerking tussen Pax en Heritage. 7 jun 2008 17:18 (UTC) :: Indien wij de rechten verkrijgen en wij dit boek inderdaad verfilmen zal Pax Media met plezier rond de tafel zitten met Heritage Studios om te onderhandelen over de verspreiding in Lovia. -- 7 jun 2008 17:28 (UTC) ::: Goedzo. Ik zal het ook met Mr Jefferson bespreken. Alvast bedankt. Nu nog afwachten wat Al zegt 7 jun 2008 17:35 (UTC) ::::Tuurlijk is het een mooi idee. Zal wel eerst deze vakantie mijn boek af zien te krijgen. Campania! 7 jun 2008 17:42 (UTC) :::::Mooi! Als dat voor Maarten goed is, wil ik wel een filmposter ontwerpen, naar analogie van het boek. 7 jun 2008 17:43 (UTC) Dat zal ik, wanneer de productie is gestart, wel doen. Er mag immers iets meer opstaan dan enkel de titel en een arend. Trouwens, maken we er een triologie van of maar 1 film? -- 7 jun 2008 17:55 (UTC) :Ik weet niet, aangezien het gewoon puur geschiedenis is, zit ik een beetje te twijfelen of t geen docu zou moete worde. Campania! 7 jun 2008 17:58 (UTC) ::Mwja, je zou het wat kunnen romantiseren en aandikken, zodat het wel een fictie-film kan worden hé; 7 jun 2008 18:00 (UTC) :::Ja... bijv doen we de Libertaanse geschiedenis door de ogen van Robin Libertatis (ik-persoon), als voorbeeldje. Campania! 7 jun 2008 18:02 (UTC) ::::Of een onbekend persoon? Campania! 7 jun 2008 18:02 (UTC) Heb een zalig ideetje, wacht maar af. :D -- 7 jun 2008 18:06 (UTC) :Dat is gedaan. 7 jul 2008 15:47 (UTC) Werk zover Sjoean, ik moet zeggen det 't lijkt esof je er veel tijd in hebt gestoken (domme opmerking :D) Ga zo door bies de eindstreep! Alleen jammer dat 'ie niet in 't Limburgs is... --OWTB 7 jul 2008 16:47 (UTC) :Kjoew man, die opmerking was pront een uur naar jouw bewerking hierboven :P --OWTB 7 jul 2008 16:48 (UTC) ::Ja, komt nog ;P 7 jul 2008 16:58 (UTC) ::: :S --OWTB 7 jul 2008 17:12 (UTC) OAAC Maak ef een lijstje voor je ;D # speeches -> preken # starten -> beginnen, aanvangen --OWTB 7 jul 2008 17:34 (UTC) :(bwc)Mss moet je het hele Fittorianes maar verbieden dan ;) 7 jul 2008 17:37 (UTC) ::Goed id :D --OWTB 7 jul 2008 17:38 (UTC) Lol Zie de categorieën :P Categorii: Museum | Brand | Boek | Geschiedenis | Quality Holding Best bijzonder boek dus! --Salutare, Bucureştean 9 mei 2009 18:17 (UTC)